Watch Out For Her
by dommylove
Summary: A drabble. Set after Sansa and Littlefinger talk in season 3. A/N: I don't have a beta and these characters belong to Mr. Martin. I just play and hope.


"Watch out for her."

"I always do."

Shae shifts her eyes from the red head in front of her to the one she loves on the pier talking to Littlefinger until Roselyn's voice pulls her back.

"Watch out for her, with him."

Shae's brown eyes snap to the blue ones that are imploring and sincere before she nods slowly. Roselyn gives her a small smile before joining Littlefinger as both he and Sansa make their way back to them. Shae watches them leave before turning to Sansa.

"Well, what did he want?"

Sansa starts walking back toward the castle and Shae falls in step with her lady.

"He wanted to talk is all."

"You're lying."

Sansa lets out an exasperated sigh and looks pointedly at the two ladies that just passed them, whispering, their heads bowed together in conversation. "May I remind you, that you are my handmaiden and should not speak to me like that."

Shae bows her head and murmurs her apology. She hates this. Hates the game that she has to play with Sansa just to make everyone believe that they mean nothing to each other. Has to make everyone believe that for the past six months it has not been Shae who has been Sansa's friend, confidant, and lover. She rolls her eyes at her own idiocy and continues to fall Sansa in silence.

They make their way back up to Sansa's room and as soon as Shae has closed the door behind them she feels strong, gentle arms push her against the wood as lips as cool as the place she was born crash against her own. She is once again surprised at how tall the red head has grown in the past six months. Shae is now the one reaching up to press kisses to Sansa's mouth instead of the other way around, and it is Sansa who curls her body protectively around Shae like she alone can keep the other woman secret and safe.

"What did Littlefinger want, Sansa?" Shae manages to gasp out between kisses. The tall red head abruptly stops kissing her and just stands in Shae's space for a few moments. Shae can feel her warm breath on her own lips as blue eyes flick back and forth, searching for something in Shae's expression. Then, slowly a small grin overtakes Sansa's mouth.

"Are you jealous?" she asks her mouth still only hovering a few inches away. Shae scoffs and gently pushes Sansa out of her space, suddenly agitated.

"No, you complete idiot. I am trying to look out for you. You do know Littlefinger is on the small council, the same council that works for Joffery, therefore the same council that works for the Lannisters. Who killed your father, or did you forget that small fact."

As soon as the words leave her mouth she wants to take them back. Sometimes she forgets that Sansa is still so young, so naïve to people and their secret agendas around them. Shae has been around people much longer, she knows how manipulative and cruel they can be whenever they have an ultimate goal. And when Sansa's face falls and she begins to turn away, Shae grabs her arm and pulls her into her own body. Secretly relieved that the younger woman allows her to.

"No, I'm sorry. I just worry all the time for you, Sansa." They stay wrapped around each other for a long moment before Shae hears Sansa's voice, wavering only slightly above her.

"The Lannisters killing my father and tearing apart my family is something I will never forget, Shae. For as long as I am alive I will remember that. And I am reminded ever day that I am a lone wolf in a lion's den." It's sad very softly, almost a whisper against Shae's hair, but Shae feels the power in those words; the anger. Like a coal that is glowing bright orange with barely contained heat. It shouldn't, but it makes Shae glad, proud of her wolf.

"That is why I talk to Littlefinger and am in his company. I must survive this place and make it back to Winterfell, to my family." There is a pause and Shae thinks that Sansa must be done talking but after another moment she hears almost inaudible sob from above her and then a great breath, "He says he can get me Arya, or at least knows where she is."

Shae stiffens for a moment recalling Roselyn's words. "And what proof did he give you of this?" She finally pulls back looking up to meet Sansa's eyes.

"He doesn't have any. But he is the first person who has spoken her name aloud to me since the day that my father was deemed a traitor."

Shae can see it now. The reason that Roselyn told her to watch out for Littlefinger, he is offering her lady hope. And even without proof, hope is hard emotion to stifle once the idea has been planted. Shae shakes her head making her long brown hair shake slightly.

"Sansa please don't trust him. I know you want your sister and your family back, but until he can offer you something besides his word, be wary of him."

Sansa doesn't meet her eyes and they stand in silence for a few seconds before Shae reaches up and tugs on the red head's chin bringing her face down until blue eyes meet brown, "Please m'lady." she implores quietly bringing Sansa's lips to her own. She can feel Sansa's body relax and that only urges Shae to deepen the kiss. Shae begins to walk to taller girl back to her own bed, her hands on the back of Sansa's dress. Her long fingers begin to undress the taller girl as Sansa nips at Shae's bottom lip a little harder than normal, showing her lingering agitation. But Shae only smiles into the redhead's mouth and moves her lips to leave open mouth kisses along the other girl's sharp jaw and down her neck. Shae realizes then that she didn't get any affirmation from Sansa about Littlefinger, but Sansa's hands are on her hips pulling her closer. She realizes that they both need the comfort of one another, so she decides to shelve her worries for another day and enjoys the next moments of solitude they both have.


End file.
